Alana El-Sadat
, is the Master of Lancer of Dawn and the holder of the Second Master Degree, Cherubim Command Spell in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Background Early Life The only child and next family head of the El-Sadat family, born to Shabaka and Amunet El-Sadat on January 3rd, 1977. Approximately fourteen years prior to the first Tokyo Holy Grail War, it is due to this that the El-Sadat were highly familiar with the Holy Grail War knowing that one day one of their line would potentially take part in one of these wars. From as early as the age of seven, Alana displayed a knack for Magecraft which her father Shabaka was happy to teach her. Despite having such a slim figure she had a bad habit of fighting boys who picked on her peers, showing her passion to protect others. By the age of thirteen she had already mastered the Flame Magecraft of the El-Sadat family to the point she could snap her fingers to launch powerful flames with her right hand. It was around this point that Alana's mother Amunet had begun teaching Alana how to use Runic Sorcery due to how bad of a habit she had of getting into fights with people physically stronger than her. Clock Tower By the time Alana had turned eighteen, Alana had joined Clock Tower in order to further her Magecraft training and subsequently becoming an Enforcer for the Mage's Association. Around this time she also became friends with two other Magus known as Francisca Sánchez and Amelia Krieger, the latter being a close friend she would name her future daughter after. During one of the many training sessions the three friends had over the years, Alana had been practising her family's specialised Flame Magecraft that enables them to project fire from the snap of their fingers, during one such exercise Alana 'accidentally' uncovered the special 'Black Flames' of her Familiar when she snapped her left hand's fingers by accident and summoned Pseudo-Black Flames that were impossible to put out, except by Water Magecraft which fortunately Amelia was capable of otherwise the Clock Tower may have burned down that day. It was this act that caused Alana to name her daughter Amelia. Motherhood Around the age of twenty four, Alana discovered she had fallen pregnant after a very hazy one night stand. Whilst her parents were quite unpleasant about Alana's actions given she had turned down an arranged marriage, her mother was pleased at the prospect that she would become a grandmother. Alana's father on the other hand seemed grumpy about the prospect of being a grandfather as it made him feel old. That same year, Alana gave birth to her daughter, Amelia El-Sadat who she had named after her friend from Clock Tower, Amelia Krieger. Despite the fact that over the years, Alana seemed to dedicate a lot of time to her job as a Enforcer for the Mage's Association she always seemed to manage to be there for her daughter when it counted, though it also helped that her parents were happy to look after their granddaughter when she couldn't be there. Not once in the entire time from Amelia's birth to the time of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War did Alana ever miss her daughter's birthday. Tokyo Holy Grail War On May 23rd 2007, Alana's father Shabaka would receive a summons from the Mage's Association to become a Master for the forthcoming Third Tokyo Holy Grail War however due feeling that his old age as a Magus would likely result in his death he tasked his daughter with taking on this task in his place. At the time of the summons, Shabaka found himself tracking Alana down due to the fact she was on an signment from the Mage's Association dealing with a rogue Magus who was running amuck in Cairo at the time. Despite being somewhat reluctant to participate in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War at first since the Mage's Association had asked for her father, Alana accepted her father's request for her to participate in his place. Subsequently, by the time Alana arrived back to her family's home the various summoning catalyst items had been sorted and were ready for Alana's inspection at which point she chose to summon Celtchair for her Lancer-class Servant. However after subsequently summoning Celtchair, Alana seemed disappointed by the fact Celtchair was actually a woman and not the glorified male Irish Hero she had been expecting to get. This resulted in Alana requesting to summon a different Servant only to be denied the request. Upon departing her home she would encounter the infamous Rohngall of the Mage's Association who had travelled to Cairo to meet with Alana personally and explain the intricacies of the Grail War in detail. Although Celtchair laments she could of explained anything Alana needed to know herself. Following this, Alana gets on a plane to travel directly to Trifas to rendezvous with the other Masters of the Red Faction. Personality Alana as one might expect is a fairly serious, kind and hardworking individual, possessing a strong sense of right and wrong. She has never been short-tempered despite her father being very short-tempered with her throughout her teenage years due to finding herself in 'trouble' quite often. However ever since her father began training her in the ways of their family's Magecraft and her mother began training her in the ways of Runic Sorcery she quickly became quite calculating, not to mention hardworking. On the outside she comes off as strong and determined but deep down she is quite weak having raised her daughter alone, excluding her parents who helped her. Alana also had never intended on being in the Holy Grail War as that position had been offered to her father, as he was the head of the family, but when her father who she deeply respected requested that she take his place she felt a deep desire to accept his request, despite her mother being deeply concerned about the implications if she were to die. Appearance Alana despite being 32 years of age, had a very youthful appearance, something she seemed to take from her mother who despite being in her fifties appeared quite young as well. She typically wears a solid black leather jacket, with a seaweed green short sleeved shirt underneath. She wears a blackish green bandana around her neck adorned with different symbols along with a brown over the shoulder bag. She can also be typically seen wearing light blue jeans, all of which show that she does not dress her age at all. She has medium length, black hair with several drapes of her long hair bundled by golden hair tip end holders. She also has an egyptian tattoo underneath her right eye which all members of her family appear to have, it apparently signifies the El-Sadat family. Upon summoning her Servant, Lancer of Dawn, she gained her Second Master Degree, Cherubim Command Spell upon her right breast. Relationships ;Amon El-Sadat :Alana's paternal grandfather and Shabaka's father. Amon was described as being a stern and strict individual when he was persuaded to be by his wife, Nephthys. Amon preferred to be more easy-going and could be noted for constantly moaning about Nephthys telling him to be more parental to their daughter Amunet. He was noteable for smothering his granddaughter Alana when she was a child and respectively his great-granddaughter Amelia. ;Nephthys El-Sadat :Alana's paternal grandmother and Shabaka's mother. Nephthys was described as being, like Amon, a stern and strict individual which is most likely why she was the El-Sadat family head until her son and Alana's father, Shabaka took over as family head. She has a particular disgust for Alana having a 'bastard child' but absolutely loves Alana and Amelia despite this. ;Jabare Fakhry :Alana's maternal grandfather and Amunet's father. Jabare was described as being a sometimes strict but usually easy-going individual as well as being the previous Fakhry family head until that title was relinquished to her daughter Amunet. Much like his wife he was happy when he learned of Amelia's birth. ;Lapis Fakhry :Alana's maternal grandmother and Amunet's mother. Lapis was described as being a very shy and reclusive individual preferring to leave family matters to her husband, Jabare. Much like her daughter, Amunet she was excited about becoming a great-grandmother. ;Shabaka El-Sadat :Alana's father and Amunet's husband. Shabaka is also the former family head and a retired Magus as of Providence, relinquishing the title of head to his daughter Alana. Shabaka is also the one who taught Alana the family's Flame Magecraft. The two have a strong familial bond though at times he becomes mopey whenever his granddaughter Amelia is around due to it making him feel old. ;Amunet El-Sadat :Alana's mother and Shabaka's wife. Amunet was also formerly an Enforcer for the Mage's Association who taught her family's Runic Magecraft to her daughter Alana. The two have a strong familial bond though apparently Amunet wishes Alana would find a nice man to settle down with. Amunet is also somewhat a substitute mother to her granddaughter Amelia when her daughter Alana is busy working. ;Amelia El-Sadat :Alana's daughter as well as Shabaka and Amunet's granddaughter who was named after Alana's friend and colleague Amelia Krieger. The two share a strong mother and daughter bond despite the fact Alana is usually all over the place due to her work as an Enforcer for the Mage's Association. ;Francisca Sánchez :One of Alana's close friends and Mage's Association associates. Aside from Amelia, Francisca or Fran as people typically called her, was known for her Shadow Magecraft attributing to her being called 'The Grim Reaper'. ;Amelia Krieger :One of Alana's close friends and Mage's Association associates as well as the individual Alana's daughter was named after. Amelia is considered one of Alana's closest friends as well as the person herself and Francisca would rely on due to her Healing Water Magecraft. ;Elemental Wraith: Ifrit :A Fire-Elemental Wraith or Ghost Liner that Alana formed a contract with during her teenage years and serves as her familiar. Alana had a close-knit relationship with Ifrit although Alana finds Ifrit's idea of a practical joke annoying as the familiar likes to set things ablaze. ;Lancer :Alana's Lancer-class Servant in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Alana despite her initial disappointment with Lancer found that her nobility and destructive strength as a Servant more than made up for her not being the 'Good-Looking Irish Hero' Alana had expected. Role Fate/Providence Alana was in Cairo, Egypt, dealing with a rogue when the events of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War dragged her in. Initially when the Summons came forth it was aimed directly at Alana's father, Shabaka. But in his old age, leaning towards retirement as the family head he insisted that Alana take his place. But in order to assist his daughter, Shabaka had the family servants recover various catalyst items. Amongst the catalyst items were a chipped piece of the gate leading to the Land of Shadows; a piece of debris from an old carbonized building that was burnt down; a replica of 's spear; a chinese dress that was said to be the same kind wore; a bottle of sand from the Shapeless Isle and finally a small statue of . When presented with the possibilities of summoning , , Li Shuwen, Nezha, or Celtchair, Alana chose to summon Celtchair wanting a strong Irish Male Hero, though she admits that she almost chose to summon Li Shuwen as he was supposed to be a very handsome man. However she quickly became disappointed when the 'male' Hero of the was summoned as a very attractive, yet 'grey' woman. This development cemented her desire to refuse the Servant and attempt to try a second summoning but Alana was refused. After accepting the fact she was stuck with a genderbent Celtchair she was informed that she would need to travel across the globe to in order to meet up with the other Magi who had been selected to fight as part of the Dawn Faction. However before she could depart she was met by at Cairo's airport on behalf of who would inform her about the details of the war before sending Alana on her way to assemble with the rest of the Masters of Dawn who had already left for Trifas. Abilities Runic Sorcery From an early age Alana found herself drawn to confrontation due to various male peers finding it funny to bully her fellow female peers, something that seemed to force her into being slightly considered a tomboy. Even her fellow Clock Tower friends Francisca and Amelia would note how Alana seemed to enjoy herself once she got into fighting due to the excited expression on her face. So it wasn't long before that she learned Runic Sorcery from her mother which only seemed to encourage Alana to embrace close quarters confrontation. Usually she empowers her arms and legs to inflict maximum damage, however she has been known to empower other parts of her body for protection as well. Flame Magecraft As a member of the El-Sadat family, she has full mastery of her family's Flame Magecraft that allows for Flame Projection and Flame Manipulation of both her own flames as well as exterior flames. Typically members of the El-Sadat family must perform specific actions to create a magical circle and thereby create fire, but due to a unique set of fingerless gloves that Alana possesses that pertains a magical circle grafted onto it, she is capable of merely snapping her fingers to create flames. It is due to this ability of the Flame that the El-Sadat family also have a slight protection from hot temperatures to some degree due to her ability to manipulate flames around her. Familiar: Elemental Wraith Ifrit At some point during her time prior to joining Clock Tower, specifically during her late teenage years Alana formed a contract with the Elemental Wraith, Ifrit. The contract Alana formed with Ifrit appeared to be something that was customarily done by her family at least in terms of forming a contract with a Fire-Elemental Wraith. Not only did this contract with Ifrit enable Alana's already powerful Flame Magecraft to excel but during a training session at the Clock Tower when Alana accidentally used her left hand to cast her flames, which caused Ifrit to summon powerful Black Flames known as 'Amaterasu' that are almost impossible to be put out. The flames were eventually extinguished by Alana's friend Amelia's Water Magecraft, however this proved that while the flames are truly destructive they can be stopped. Trivia *Originally Alana El-Sadat was known as Haytham El-Sadat and was represented by an unknown male character. The character was eventually renamed Alana due to a change in gender by it's previous creator. *The character's new art was changed to Pharah from Overwatch in casual clothing by the new creator SushiTheLegend, as such details of Alana were adjusted to match Pharah. *The Elemental Wraith, Ifrit that is Alana's contracted familiar and a Ghost Liner is depicted using art of Ifrit as it appears in the [https://www.epicpath.org/index.php/Ifrit Epic Path].